Of which bonds are thicker than blood
by CHOU-KUN
Summary: A short story about a certain incident that happened just before Fushimi left Homra. "Hey, have you heard? Seems like the guys from Homra are up to something again."
1. 10

Disclaimer: I do not own K. Repost and beta by Mishaa

* * *

**_Of which bonds are thicker than blood_**

**Prologue**

* * *

**A certain conversation in Shizume City:**

"Hey, have you heard? Seems like the guys from Homra are up to something again."

"Yeah? So that's why I've been seeing so many of them recently..."

"The rumor is that their members are being targeted!"

"So? Thugs like them should just crush each other."

"Honestly, at least think about all the trouble they cause us innocent people."

"Haha! No doubt about that!"

* * *

As soon as the Georgian doorway to bar Homura chimed open, the fine looking bartender, Kusanagi Izumo, immediately greeted what he hoped to be his customers in his adorable Kansai dialect.

However, as it turns out, it was only the loud duo: Yata Misaki and Fushimi Saruhiko - fellow clansmen of the Homura gang.

"Welco- What? So it was just both of you. So how did the case go?" Kusanagi asked with a tint of disappointment in his voice that neither of them noticed.

Like always, Fushimi nodded briefly to Izumo and went straight for the couch, grabbing a bottle of coke on his way, and leaving Misaki to do the reporting.

With his head hung low, Yata made his way to the bartender's beloved counter, eyes repentant as he said, "Nothing. That bastard got away with a clean trail."

"It's okay Yata-chan, we'll get him soon enough. How about something to eat? Go take a seat. I'll whip out some omelet rice," Izumo casually put aside the topic after seeing Yata's remorseful expression. He knew the boy wasn't at fault here. In fact, he's the last person anyone could blame.

For a while now, that man had been poking and prodding Homra's thin strand of patience, testing how far it can stretch till it breaks; only attacking when a member is alone or vulnerable.

Victims gave similar testimonials - the man who assaulted them was a strain clad in burgundy pants and a black hood that covered most of his features. The only lead were his eyes: They were a dark shade of red, like blood.

He isn't part of Homura. And none of his victims did anything to provoke him. He just simply ambushed them; wounded them to a certain point and left without a single word. He hasn't killed anyone,_ yet. _

However, they aren't certain there won't be any deaths the next time he strikes. That is why the gang is desperately tracking down the guy before he harms another clansman.

Izumo knew that Yata had been restlessly tracking down the bastard for the past few days, even going as far as to search in the danger of the night, putting his life at a risk.

Still, he didn't say anything about it to the boy, and maybe that's what makes him feel so guilty.

Yata had been willing and he had Fushimi with him. Izumo saw no reason to stop them, but after seeing Yata blame himself for a futile pursuit, Izumo might be regretting his choice to stay silent.

The least he could do for Yata now was to cook a delicious meal in order to cheer him up.

Honestly, the boy is just like an open book. So full of emotions and unsophisticated. He's possibly the one who laughs, gets angry, and cries the most genuinely but that's what makes him a good member.

Misaki's outgoing personality aid him into forming strong bonds within the Homura. He is selfless and would always put his comrades first, no matter how reckless he may seem. He is the happiest when he is with the Homura.

On the other hand, Fushimi is almost Yata's total opposite: quiet, hidden and slick. No ones knows what's going through his mind and Izumo highly doubts Fushimi allows anyone to. He does have to give him credit for his skills though.

Fushimi is smart and talented, though with a foul attitude. And maybe that is why not many dares to approach and familiarize with him. The only person who tried was Misaki, and Totsuka Tatara maybe. But no surprises there since Tatara gets along with everybody.

However, Yata and Fushimi's relationship was not always the best. It's kind of complicated.

Sometimes Fushimi likes to tease Yata by calling him by his first name, much to Yata's is often the source of many, many of their fights.

And then there are times when those two can be perfectly in sync with each other; sharing the same hot-headed temper and level of maturity.

Still, when worst comes to worst, those two always watch each other backs in times of need.

Their combination is superior, almost flawless. That shows how much they trust and depend on each other. Sure, they have their ups and downs but ultimately, those two will always make up. Izumo has never seen such an ironic relationship before; it's pretty funny at times.

Oblivious, Izumo had been smiling the whole time as he reminisced about past events. Fushimi raised his brows and Yata, who was just plainly curious, asked, "Kusanagi-san, what are you grinning about?

"It's nothing." He straightened himself and got back to his pan.

"Want a drink?" Fushimi asked, passing the bottle of coke to Yata who took it with a mumbled thanks. Peeking back at them, Izumo allowed another smile to creep up on his face as he served the meal for two on the counter.

"It's ready!"

* * *

**Author Note:** So I thought its about time I pick up this fic again and finish it. Only because I'm pumped about the K film and Small World (DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO ME ABOUT THIS NOVEL, I WILL JUMP INTO FLAMES AND DRAG YOU ALONG WITH ME) No promises on fast update though.

Psst, also I'm thinking of writing another Sarumi fic whereby Yata has amnesia and Fushimi struggles to restore his memories. I don't know though.


	2. 9

Disclaimer: I do not own K. Repost and beta by Mishaa. **Happy New Year!**

* * *

**_Of which bonds are thicker than blood_**

**Chapter 1 ; ill omen**

* * *

Fushimi and Yata were preoccupied with Fushimi's cell phone when Kusanagi called out, "It's ready!"

Yata was huddled next to Fushimi, inching closer every minute as he tries to get a better look at the contents of Fushimi's cell phone. Their attentions were solely fixed on the little gizmo and even Kusanagi's call could not get through to them. And it's not until he sets two piping hot plates of omelet rice whose mouth-watering aroma proudly wafted through the air that the two teens' lost their focus.

A strange source of energy gushed through those previously weary legs as they made their way toward the counter, bickering as they strolled along, ignoring the fact that they were tattered and worn out just from patrolling around the areas that the red-eyed man had appeared before.

"You should just beat that bastard along with the janitor! I knew he was no good all along," Yata ranted about the game they had just been playing, jabbing his finger at the screen and making more commentary.

Clicking his tongue in annoyance, Fushimi couldn't resist retorting back, "I want to see_ you_ try doing it."

"That's because you keep hogging the damn phone to yourself!" argued Yata.

"It's technically my phone though," Fushimi pointed out.

Bluntly ignoring Fushimi's statement, Yata went ahead and suggested, "Lend it to me later, I'll show you how to play it right."

"Tsk, stop bragging when games are the only thing you're good at," Fushimi scoffed.

"Huh?" snarled Yata. "Did you say something?"

Fushimi sighed and grumbled, "Nothing."

They each took a seat on a carmine red bar stool, starting on the delicious dish offered to them.

"Let's dig in," they said in unison, though with different levels of enthusiasm. Kusanagi and Yata started on a casual conversation, with Fushimi poking in from time to time but, nothing really stood out until all their phones started blaring simultaneously.

It was from Kamamoto. The red-eyed man made his move and Kamamoto, Totsuka, and Anna, who had gone out to buy some groceries, were now under attack.

Slamming his spoon on the counter, Yata swore under his breath before taking off like the wind, not even sparing a second to wait for Fushimi. Needless to say, Fushimi was right behind him.

He couldn't blame Yata for being so bloodthirsty. After all, he had been searching everywhere for the mysterious man, only to come to a fruitless dead end. This time that guy wasn't going to get away unscathed after all that he did.

They ran past dozens of people, not bothering to apologize when they bumped their way through the crowds. They made a few turns after the traffic and went into an alleyway, following the map that was sent to them.

The first person who came into sight was Kamamoto, surprisingly unharmed and confused. Alarmed more than ever, Yata rushed to the scene and found Totsuka and Anna standing in a similar daze, splayed out all around them were neglected grocery bags, their contents sprawled out all across

"Kamamoto! Where's the guy?" There was an obvious change in Yata's demeanor after he found out that his comrades were safe and sound. His glare softened and relaxed but his guard was still up just in case.

"Yata-san... H-He... He was about to attack us... but then he checked his phone all of a sudden and maybe something came up or whatever because he just... he just upped and left without a single word," Kamamoto explained, detailing the whole situation despite still being a bit stunned.

Ever composed, Fushimi rounded the corner and entered the alley looking far less rugged than Yata. "He escaped?" he asked, carefully drawing closer to them to avoid stepping on the fallen goods.

"Isn't it fine? No one was hurt and it's actually a relief that he left because we have Anna and Totsuka-san with us," Kamamoto said, his gaze landing on the crouched form of Totsuka, who had kneeled in front of Anna to check if she was alright.

Totsuka winked and gave them a thumbs up to signal that neither of them was fazed.

Fully convinced that the whole issue was already ancient history, they salvaged what they could of the groceries and paraded back to the bar.

They felt a lot secure with the member boost but Yata couldn't help but feel uneasy. One thought in his mind just screamed to be answered: Why had the man fled with that sort of timing? It was as if he knew they were coming for him.

With enough effort, Yata managed to push the thought aside and just appreciate the fact that no one was hurt.

Welcoming them back warmly, Kusanagi was more than relieved to find that everyone was in one piece as he proceeded to help Totsuka with the groceries. Meanwhile, Yata, Fushimi, and Kamamoto flopped down on the couch, engaged in another game with young Anna silently watching them, amused by their disputes over the tiniest things.

Not even five minutes passed since their return, when the double doors swung open, revealing the red king, Suoh Mikoto.

"Cheers," the trio on the couch immediately greeted in unison.

"Welcome back, Mikoto," Kusanagi added.

Their lively welcome was greeted with the typical tired grunt from Mikoto as he took a seat beside Anna, slumping into the soft cushion.

"King, listen! We were almost assaulted by the mysterious man earlier today," Totsuka abruptly brought up the incident. It was wise to keep the King updated.

Mikoto's amber orbs bore into Totsuka's soft brown ones silently telling him to continue.

"Then, when he was about to attack us, he checked his phone and left." Just when they thought that was the end of it, Yata excitedly chipped in, "That bastard! Next time, I won't let him escape."

Though, his indifferent accomplice didn't seem amused, "You said that every time you let him slip under your nose."

"Huh? What's your problem you damn monkey?" And then suddenly, the whole conversation made a 180 degree turn into their everyday squabble.

Mikoto's eyes fluttered close in deep consideration, tuning out the noise and letting his brain absorb the whole situation.

Opening his eyes again, his gaze fell upon of the girl clothed in all red sitting silently beside him.

"You okay?" he asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

Anna soundlessly nodded as a reply.

With the bar rowdy and loud like usual, everyone would want to overlook the obvious and just appreciate the peace. But as much as he would want to, Kusanagi shared Yata's suspicions, and he didn't doubt that Mikoto noticed it too.

What if the man had company? It was too much of a coincidence for him to have retreated just a breath away before Yata and Fushimi could arrive.

They had been calm and composed before when they thought they only had to deal with one single man; once they could get their hands on that rascal, he's done for. But if it turns out to be an entire armed army, it would prove pose a definite problem.

* * *

**Author Note: Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm currently working on the 5th chapter of this story and maybe at a later date, starting the amnesia one. How was this chapter?**

On a side note, they are also releasing a dating sim game, holy cheese! I want to play Fushimi's route so badly but my fujoshi heart only allows Misaki to be with Saruhiko. Oh my poor soul.


	3. 8

Disclaimer: I do not own K. Repost and beta by Mishaa.

* * *

_**Of which bonds are thicker than blood**_

**Chapter**** 2 ; halcyon days**

* * *

The Homura had an unspoken custom to gather together and go somewhere for a day. No one remembers who originally suggested it, but ever since then, they had made an effort to practice it at least once a month.

This time, they headed towards the river bank for some hearty barbecue. Seeing that they have plentiful members, the gang was split up into two groups; one to ride with Kusanagi in order to arrive at their destination first and set things up, while the rest of their barbaric associates were left to their cramped fate confined together in a van like canned sardines. Of course, Fushimi and Yata were part of these unfortunate ones.

Mikoto was the one trusted with the wheel and Totsuka beside him aided him in navigating their way through. The rear was packed with the usual rowdy ones and it didn't help that Kamamoto occupied two seats either.

The whole truck was a musical of noises with Yata yelling at Kamamoto to stop chowing down chips and casting the crumbs everywhere, and Masaomi and Chitose added fuel to the fire by discussing loudly about fishing techniques.

In the midst of the chaos, Fushimi remained strangely muted. Blessed with the window seat, he was scrutinizing the flashing scenery as they zoomed past.

Cuddled beside him, Yata couldn't resist the urge to ask, "What put you in a sour mood?"

Sparing Yata a glance for a second before diverting his attention back to scenery outside. "Why? Are you concerned about me?" he asked, silently hoping.

"As if, you idiotic monkey," Yata retorted back blandly before getting his headphones out, muting everything as the music blared at his delicate earlobes, just barely missing Fushimi's bitter scoff.

The rest of the bumpy trip went by with the two of them not uttering a sound to each other and before they knew it, they had already arrived at the river bank.

"We're here!" Totsuka proclaimed aloud, eagerly dashing out with his newly bought camera to capture every single moment of their trip. Yata, Chitose and Masaomi swiftly followed after.

Kusanagi, who was done setting the equipment, helped unload the rest of the baggage off the van diligently.

But seeing the boys already having fun without even bothering to help left him enraged. "You brats better help unloading the food if you want lunch!" he threatened.

Reluctantly, the three of them got out of the water, thoroughly drenched to their toes. The frequent random gust wasn't exactly favorable for their situation.

From afar, Fushimi was silently glad that he wasn't on the same wavelength as those idiots. He was wise enough to take refuge under the tent. Despite being assigned with the boring task of starting the fire, he wouldn't complain just yet, since it's obviously much better than being forced to carry an ice box in this windy weather.

Still, Fushimi found himself strangely agitated watching Yata mingle with his beloved Homura. He felt his skin crawl and a pitch black envy began to boil in his chest. _Since when did Yata begin blending in so well with them? _In the past Yata was only so attached to _him_, clinging to his side. After all, they had only each other to rely on. He was so much more adorable then.

Everything changed since Mikoto took them into Homura. Yata had started relying on other people besides Fushimi. Though it was supposed to be a good thing, Fushimi found himself restlessly irritated. _Why?_ he kept asking himself. Out of habit, he clicked his tongue in annoyance.

So indulged in his own thoughts, the sudden sound of shutters closing startled Fushimi, making him snap back in alarm. But it was only Totsuka Tatara with his camera and little Anna tagging by his side.

Beaming a generous smile, Totsuka offered, "Looks like they're having fun. Why not join them? Leave the fire to me."

Putting distance between them, Fushimi humbly declined his offer. To be honest, Fushimi wasn't good at socializing with people. Better yet, with people who had good intent.

Despite his straight denial, Totsuka proceeded to state that he would be bringing Anna to dip her feet in the water and that he was welcome to join them if he had a change of mind. Overwhelmed by Totsuka's optimism, Fushimi only nodded in reply.

"What? Having trouble starting a feeble fire?" Yata's voice broke him out of his trance.

Instantly gaining composure, Fushimi retorted back, " I've just started on it," somehow offended that he was look down on by Yata of all people.

"Need any help?" Yata asked, reaching over to grab a can of soda from the icebox that he painstakingly hauled all the way here.

Starting a fire was child's play to Fushimi, however, if he refused Yata right now, he was positive that he would move on somewhere else in search for something else to help out on.

Toying with the matches and the fire starter, Fushimi sank deep in his thoughts before uttering softly, "No, but stay here."

Yata raised his brows, baffled by Fushimi's sudden bold statement. "W-What's with you? Are you feeling alright?" Yata expressed, flinching away slightly from Fushimi who remained oblivious to his statement.

Even though Yata clearly stated his discomfort, ultimately, he still obliged to Fushimi's request and remained at his side the entire time, simply observing Fushimi's progress and occasionally spouting comments.

It wasn't long after Fushimi started up the fire that he noticed something odd about Yata. "Huh? Misaki, are you shivering?" he asked, his voice carried a sense of urgency.

"It's no big deal." Yata insisted that he was well but his chattering teeth was a dead give away.

Immediately abandoning everything at hand, Fushimi grabbed Yata's wrist in a firm grip and dragged him to the back of the van, making him spill his half empty drink midway.

Yata tried tugging out off that stinging grasp but it ended up in vain with Fushimi not budging in the least. He was certain that it would leave a mark after Fushimi finally decides to have mercy.

Fumbling through the boxes, Fushimi tossed his spare jacket to Yata without sparing a glance back at him. "Wear that."

The soft wool clothing hit him square in the face as he stumbled to keep his balance. If it wasn't for Fushimi's strong yank, Yata would have definitely fallen. Yet, he wasn't sure if he preferred the position he was in right now, leaning against Fushimi's arm for support so vulnerably.

Sensing his pride at risk, Yata struggled with his balance, eventually regaining his footing. Yata noted that Fushimi was sitting on the van facing him with his head lowered, his eyes concealed by his long navy blue bangs and lips pressed together in a frown. He was infuriated with himself for not noticing it till now.

"What's wro—" Yata was cut off by a gentle hand extending to caress his fiery hair.

"It's all because you didn't dry off immediately. You'll catch a cold like this."

"I-I can, at least, dry my hair myself. Let's go back," Yata stuttered, already walking back to the rest of the crowd. His face a scarlet red, provoked by Fushimi's brash behavior.

Reunited with the rest, Yata dealt a straight punch to Kamamoto's gut before the man could even managed to finish his sentence remarking about Yata's blush. Being indifferent as usual, Fushimi simply ignored both of them, plodding along back to the barbecue pit to see if Kusanagi and the rest had made lunch. Fortunately for his empty stomach, lunch was ready to serve.

They distributed the portions fairly amongst themselves, much to Kamamoto's disappointment. However, Kusanagi had allowed the lads to grill their own catch if they had any luck fishing. Needless to say, Yata and Kamamoto jumped on the offer.

Fushimi tried to stop Yata, even going as far as to give up his own lunch to prevent him from leaving his side. But by that time, his lunch had already been reduced to only the vegetables that he despised.

As usual, Yata was ticked off by Fushimi's offer, taking it as an insult to himself, resulting in a minor argument that no one bothered to stop. In the end, Fushimi joins them to fish, if only because he didn't want Yata to familiarize himself with the gang more than he already had.

"Tch, why did you decide to tag along?" Yata spat, still slightly irritated.

"Shut up, I just feel like fishing all of a sudden." It wasn't at all convincing with Fushimi glaring at the fishing poles with an intense hatred, much like that of a vengeful spirit all the while.

While pulling his hair back with his forest green bandanna, Yata still had his doubts about Fushimi's statement but nevertheless, decided not to urge further about the topic and moved on commenting about Fushimi's attire. "Are you really going to fish with those thick clothes? Take it off. It will only get in the way."

Scowling venomously at Yata, Fushimi's expression was anything other than willing. Stripping half bare under this skin-peeling cold weather sounded super displeasing to Fushimi. Then, it all narrows down to Yata resorting to forceful means to getting Fushimi to take off his clothes. Like two feline animals wrestling, they were tugging and snarling at each other faces until Fushimi clumsily tripped over a pebble and fell into the stream, soaking himself to the bone.

At that point, everyone's attentions were already fixed on their daily dose of entertainment, namely Fushimi and Yata.

Kusanagi stopped cooking, Totsuka readied his camera, and even Mikoto had his eyes on them. Everyone had the same thought in mind: Fushimi snapping would definitely be interesting to witness. He who always seemed so detached, so calm and composed. Clicking his tongue in annoyance was the closest the gang had seen him getting angry.

Sitting up in the shallow water, Fushimi's features were hidden behind his wet locks. He sat perfectly still and unmoving for a while. The tension during that pause was nerve wrecking. Then all of a sudden, he stood up and make his way back to the van.

Yata tried to speak up, but Fushimi beat him to it. "I'm going back," he declared in a tone an octave lower than his usual. His words were awfully dry.

The temperature dropped a few degrees when he finally glanced back. Even the usual fearless and hot-headed Yata froze up altogether. The supposedly joyous outing ended in an ominous manner. The next day, Fushimi and Yata were both bedridden with a nasty cold.

* * *

**Author Note:** Thanks for reading! How was chapter 3? Sorry if the characters seemed OOC.

I remembered I had fun writing this chapter because usual dorky Homura without all the blood, tears and angst is healing. Chapter 3 is also pretty Sarumi-centered so you could see my headcanon showing. MORE IMPORTANTLY, THERE HAS BEEN OFFICIAL NEWS THAT FUSHIMI AND YATA WAS LIVING TOGETHER UNTIL FUSHIMI BETRAYED THE HOMURA. OHMYFEELS. *sets self on fire*


	4. 7

Disclaimer: I do not own K. Repost and beta by Mishaa.

* * *

**_Of which bonds are thicker than blood_**

**Chapter 4 ; decay**

* * *

Weeks passed yet Fushimi and Yata were still feeling under the weather. Throughout that period, those two still managed to get into petty quarrels at every chance despite their illness. Several times, Yata snuck out patrolling around for the red-eyed bastard when obviously he should be resting in his bed instead.

Winter neared and the climate started to change from refreshingly cool to utterly frigid. It clearly isn't the best weather for a sick person with a bad case of colds to be wandering around the streets in this season. Kusanagi did warn him on the many occasions where he caught Yata secretly patrolling with his cheeks flushed red and his forehead radiating heat. Still, ignoring Kusanagi's threats, Yata remained stubbornly determined to catch the bastard in the act.

It was times like this that Fushimi dreaded the gods for inventing illness. Just as originally tough it was to convinced Yata to do things otherwise, now, even his immune system fails him in times of need. But if anyone were able to efficiently stop Yata from destroying his health, it could only be Fushimi.

The last of the golden leaves were crushed under Yata's sneakers as he stroll by the park, swinging his baseball bat in the air idly. If Yata had know it was going to be this cold today, he would have worn at least three more layers. A feeble thick coat and a belly warmer wasn't working as well as he expected. He breathed into his palms in a futile attempt to warm up those pair of ice cold hands, his breath fogging up in the air and turning into misty swirls that dispersed quickly into the night sky.

Signs of Yata's cold lingers at the sight of his scarlet cheeks and flushed forehead. The park was quiet, almost deserted, in fact. It wasn't that bad in the morning, but after twilight, the residents avoided this place like the plague. Mostly because it is known as the place for many crimes to occur, the primary reason that Yata chose to lurk around here the first place.

He took a seat on one of the metal benches, the cold metal stinging right through the thin fabric of his jeans. However, Yata didn't mind. Maybe it was just exhaustion, or the coldness had long started rubbing off him since a while ago, leaving nothing but numbness. Yata tilted his head back. His lazy gaze met with the pitch black sky; it was utter darkness, no clouds nor stars tonight. As Yata bore into the black ickiness, he felt himself getting sucked into the dark sky like falling into the dark cold abyss. Fatigue crept on him fast, and before long he felt his heavy lids slowly fluttering close.

Yata let his consciousness slip away dangerously, without putting up much of a fight. He wasn't sure how much time passed before he regained his senses again. The first thing he heard was a familiar voice; frantic, rushed, and laced with worry. He blinked awake, squinting when he felt pain jolting through his freezing body. The desperate pair of gloves clutching his shoulders were starting to hurt as he let out a weak groan. His whole world swirled momentarily before coming to a stop, the soft blur fading from his vision, finally forming a vivid figure.

_It was Saruhiko_, Yata deduced without a single shred of hesitation.

_He must be worried... I have to think of excuses,_ he mused to himself.

"Saru—" Yata voice came out hoarse and faint but Fushimi managed to catch it.

"Misaki! You're... awake?" Relief instantly flushed off his previous features minced with worry and sheer fear while he loosened his iron grip on Yata's shoulder and relaxed his tense muscles. His legs gave away as he flopped down on the floor, letting his long bangs mask over his mesmerizing azure orbs.

Straightening out his composure, Yata tried ignoring the aching pain in his back, reminding himself that it was his fault originally for sleeping in that position and shifted his focus on his surroundings more. Yata grasped that he was clad strangely like those kids who were often dressed in oversized outfits by their exaggerative parents during winter season. Just when he was about to question that aloud, he discovered that Fushimi was wearing nothing but a knitted sweater over his t-shirt. His coat was currently draped over Yata's shoulder, sheltering the other two blankets from falling snow.

It was snowing yet Yata hardly registered that in his mind before crouching over to Fushimi, his mittens gently caressing those dark blue locks.

Fushimi was ill too, but nonetheless, he still came for Yata.

Dozens of excuses and questions crossed his mind but what came out of his mouth was only a genuine and sincere apology, "Sorry, Saru."

What overcame him was pure guilt for making Fushimi push himself to this extent to help him.

If only he hadn't snuck out and persisted on catching the culprit. If only he had been sane enough to keep himself conscious. If only he had been dressed well before coming out to patrol...

Yata removed the mittens from his hand and carefully brushed aside Fushimi's bangs, wanting to measure the extent of his cold. Even with his hand icy cold, Fushimi's temperature was high enough to warm them up immediately. Yata frowned. Obviously his cold had aggravated ever since he came out in the snow storm to search for him. He felt like an idiot for making himself feel worse by doing unnecessary things when he could have done something actually beneficial for Fushimi all this while.

Yata flinched out of self-remorse when a pair of frozen hands grabbed his wrist in a grip so strong.

"Are you alright?" Fushimi asked, keeping it perfectly casual. A magnificent facade that shrouded his worsening condition.

Fushimi gathered enough strength to stand up, pulling Yata with him. His performance was flawless, judging by Yata's looks of utter confusion.

"That's what I should be asking you," Yata said, dumbfound.

"I'm fine," Fushimi reassured him. He gave Yata a lopsided grin before striding off ahead, not once looking behind as he stated, "But next time you sneak out, I'm going to tie you to your bed."

Goose bumps crept down Yata's spine only because he was partly convinced that Fushimi wasn't joking.

"Fucking creep," he muttered under his breath before sprinting to catch up with Fushimi.

Knowing Yata like the back of his hand, Fushimi had predicted the aftermath and odds that came with the price of searching for him. He knew that Yata would indulge himself into self-guilt after knowing that he had recklessly pushed himself to search for him despite being ill.

That is why Fushimi came prepared, although he was bitterly breaking apart inside. He had no choice to put up a strong front, all for the sake of Yata.

_Why is he willing to do all this for him? _

Honestly, Fushimi wasn't quite sure either. He felt like he needed him in his life.

_Since when did their pure friendship turned to such yearning?_

He craves for his attention. He craves for his devotion, so much so that he didn't realize that it was already too late for him to turn back.

He needed him so much that he was now willing to do anything to earn it.

* * *

**Author Note: Thanks for reading! Such a cliche and short chapter, how did you all find it? A review would greatly motivate me! **

Someone talk to me! Days of blue chapter 4 just came out and literally tore my heart into shreds. The monthly update is going to be the end of me. Not forgetting another small part of Novel: Little Small World will be release next week!? Weeps.

Pssh, a special character is going to be in the next chapter! Any guesses?


	5. 6

Disclaimer: I do not own K. **Not beta** so warning!

* * *

**_Of which bonds are thicker than blood_**

**Chapter 5 ; meetings**

* * *

The last of winter melted on asphalt when dawn broke, signaling the coming of spring. The world once again started spinning, like a frozen gear finally breaking out of the ice. People left their permanent seats beside the fireplace for outdoors, no longer fearing the frigid anymore.

Things had settled down considerably and for the better at Homura. Nobody knew why the men had suddenly stopped ambushing their members but all the unharmed soul was not complaining. Yet, the mere thought of letting their guard down has not occurred in the clansman of Homura, well, as least not anytime soon for their vanguard, Yata Misaki.

Yes, he did managed to get more sleep and his complex has gotten better after many endless perching from Kusanagi-san and also being practically coaxed into becoming the taste-tester for Totsuka-san newest hobby, cooking, helped with his diet. Little did he know, part of the reason Totsuka had taken up cooking was for the sake of him, the larger majority though, was just Totsuka being himself.

Let's not get sidetrack here, besides, today's focus is neither Homura's vanguard, Yata Misaki nor Totsuka Tatara. Instead, -as you all have guessed-, the bespectacled youth, Fushimi Saruhiko and a certain stray.

The incident took place on a certain sidewalk in Shizume City; a fated meeting.

Kamamoto Rikio and Anna was just returning from their little errand of buying ingredients for Totsuka dish's, Mapo Tofu.

The idea first sprouted from Anna when she was flipping some cookbook in the convenient store waiting for the usual lots with Totsuka and accidentally stumbled on the mouth watering Chinese delicacy. All it took was Anna saying something along the lines about the pretty red and wondering how it taste like for Totsuka to jumped to the challenge.

Linking hands with Kamamoto, Anna was looking forward to it, after all, she had made sure to asked Totsuka to make it extra red while oblivious Kamamoto had no guesses why Anna was in such high spirit.

_Meow_

A soft feeble purr broke her train of thoughts and she glanced down her feet and spotted a stray Russian blue. Judging by how skinny and frail the kitten was, it seems like it hasn't had a meal for days. Anna crouched down to pet its head which in return earned her a soft mew and a light nudge from the kitten.

"Poor thing...and its still a baby," Kamamoto gave his sympathy beside Anna's crouched form, one hand holding the groceries and the other loosely linked with her's.

They stayed like this for a little longer but the time to part inevitably came so Kamamoto gently tugged at Anna's hand to hint that they should get going. Anna stood her ground, unbudging in the least, her sweet smile no longer present as she stare at the kitten, then back to Kamamoto, then back to the kitten again.

As on cue, the kitten gave another soft mew.

No longer finding it possible to turn her down, Kamamoto gave a disgruntled grunt as a signal of his defeat.

"Alright," He picked up the kitten swiftly and placed it in Anna's arm so that she is cradling the kitten comfortably, "but I'm not going to help you explain it to Kusanagi-san."

Anna nodded in respond, her previous smile back on her features again, "Thank you, Rikio."

Kamamoto only sighed heavily before the both of them resumed their trip back to the Homura Bar which this fated meeting led to the following catastrophic events.

* * *

"Hmm Hmm Hmm~" Totsuka hummed merrily behind the bar. He had longed finished his preparations for the dish, all that is left was for the ingredients to arrive and he could start cooking hence he took the liberty of helping Kusanagi polish the bar to contain his excitement. The door bell chimed and swung opened.

"Welcome back Anna, Kamamoto..." Totsuka greeted from behind the counter but trail on as he glanced further down and settled upon the ball of fur in Anna's arm, "Huh? I see you brought back a friend," he noted.

Totsuka moved from behind the bar to helped Kamamoto with the groceries but came back immediately after unloading the ingredients into the fridge to check out the newest member. Before they know it, Kusanagi, Eric, Shohei and Kosuke had joined in the little circle, showering their affection at the furry feline.

Kusanagi inhaled thoughtfully as he scrutinized the intruder, "It has a peculiar color," he praised.

"It's so cute, where did you find it?" Totsuka beamed, crouching down to get a better glance at the kitten.

"On the roadside." Anna smiled, pleasantly surprised that nobody was angry at her for bringing the kitten back.

"A stray huh..." Eric begin, watching the kitten as it squirmed around in Anna's arm, uncomfortable under many sets of eyes, "Seems like this place has a knack for sheltering strays."

"You're the one to talk." Shohei bluntly retorted.

"...But it doesn't seem too friendly." Kosuke remarked, eyes never leaving those paws.

The door swung opened for the second time of the day before Yata and Fushimi made their way in.

"Yo!" Yata greeted cheerily, "What is up with everybody? Gathered up like that." His curiosity led him to the center of the circle to greet their furriest member.

Fushimi thought about following after him but not before he heard the soft mewing of a feline creature. You see here, Fushimi is allergic to animals.

He halted in his track, paling by the minute and goose bumps forming on his skin. From where he stood, he could catch a few glimpse of the midnight blue fur through the cracks in the circle that sent shivers down his spine. Don't get him wrong, it is not like he hate animals and his predicament just made harder for him to like them.

Yata stared stunned at the kitten, not that he would ever admit it but, he is fond of cats. Maybe it is because of their soft fur or maybe it is because of their beady eyes but it doesn't change the fact that they are so darn cute! However, this particular stray took adorable up another notch.

Without realizing, Yata reached out his hand,

"Yata-san, this one isn't so friendly." Kamamoto warned and Totsuka beside gave an agreeing nod, holding out his wounded hand to show prove.

Not wanting to suffer the same fate, Yata stopped inches away from the feline creature.

However, without warning, the kitten leapt out from Anna's grasp and into Yata's, startling the poor Vanguard and the spectators. Thank goodness he was swift enough not to drop the kitten on the floor due to the abruptness. The kitten let out a satisfied purred and nestle itself against Yata's arm much to everyone's surprise.

"Huh? It was so against anyone touching it moments ago." Totsuka whined, a tad bit jealous that the kitten was only warming up to Yata.

"Maybe it just hates you, Totsuka-san." Yata jested, receiving a playful punch to his shoulder and a warm round of laughter.

Watching this entire phenomenon played out from afar was Fushimi, unable to join in the crowd due to his allergy to animals but it was not like he wanted to join them anyway, although he cannot deny the urge to just rip the creature out of Yata's arm and throw it out the front door. For now he could only endure.

After 15 minutes of negligence by Yata, Fushimi was really starting to get ticked off and adding to the fuel, the conversation of the group had been circling around the possibility of adopting that feline.

Okay, maybe ticked off was a little bit of an understatement, make it utterly pissed off.

Grabbing his PDA and wallet, Fushimi bailed out. 5 steps away, he glanced back, still no signs of anyone coming after him.

_Heck, did anyone even notice that he came out in the first place?_ Fushimi did not find out.

He decided to walk it off instead, the atmosphere in the Homura has been suffocating lately. Fushimi let out a sneeze before shoving his hands into his jacket pocket and made his way downtown, sulking like a child the entire way.

* * *

As expected from a weekday, the streets were packed with people. Normally Fushimi would never consider throwing himself into the sea of people, sweat and noise but today was an exception. He needed the noise and the presence of people to cancel out the ugly feeling boiling from within him. As such, he took a moment to brace himself before letting the crowd carry him along.

He decided that he would stop by now and then to take a look if something caught his eye but the only shops that he had visited were video game stores and it's solely because Yata had been a real blister talking about this new game that came out recently but Fushimi did not wish to be reminded of him, not now.

Nevertheless, he still brought a copy of the game. Though he tells himself that it was only so that he could get rid of that distraction.

Having that gone, Fushimi walked around mindlessly for another good hour until he spotted a considerably less crowded book store. This time indeed, he moves merely for himself since Yata was not one to be associated with the term, books.

Fushimi took a turn down an aisle and into the novels category, he browse the titles, searching for one that rings a bell to him but was interrupted midway by the ringing of his PDA, his blood turned cold the moment he saw the recipient.

"Tch..." He cursed inwardly, texting back immediately before killing the power and shoving it back into his pocket. His usual sapphire orbs now dulled by the cruel reminder.

On the bookshelf, a certain title gained his recognition, seeing as how it was a novel that he had read during middle school when he was bored out of his wits and had never touched it ever since. Several more volumes lined beside the first, the last volume marking its completion.

Fushimi took one of each volume but just when he was about to reach for the last volume, another swifter hand managed to get a hold of it first. He hardly even flinched before turning to witness the person that had swiped a book from him under his nose.

He did not like his face. That was his first impression of that male.

The fact that the male looked strangely similar to himself really irked him to no end. Moreover with that smug look on his face and his whole demeanor radiating sophisticated really was not helping. Still, the basis of the male being older and probably some sort of high ranking official aid in keeping Fushimi cool.

He certainly did not expected the male to strike up a conversation while he was busy scorning him with so much hate that it took him by surprise. Just when Fushimi thought if he could get anymore annoying,

"Oh, I apologize. Looks like I took your book.", he said it as if mockingly.

Yet, He did not jumped at the bait. Keeping his tone icy cold he retorted, "It's fine, you can have it, since it _was_ a book I read in middle school."

Right before Fushimi was about to turn and leave, the stranger had to make a cocky comeback.

"Really? Then maybe I should take you upon your offer, since I doubt it will do any good in your hands."

Okay, last string.

Mustering all the scorn he could muster, Fushimi snatched the book out of the stranger's grasp and storm off to the register but not before shooting him with a glare so intense it might just bore a hole through the stranger's head.

He paid for all the books before walking out of the store with a storm cloud over his head, not once sparing a glance behind, he had enough for today, he had enough with that cocky stranger. Though I can't say for the otherwise.

A strong grip on his shoulder halt Fushimi in his track but he did not waste a millisecond shrugging that very same hand off his shoulders. Not even bothering to conceal his spite anymore, Fushimi spat,

"What?" Wanting nothing other than getting away from this man's presence right this instance. He secretly hoped that his tone would scare the male away. Fat chance.

"No need for such menace. I am Munakata Reisi Captain of Specter 4." The male going by the name Munakata introduced himself.

_The blue king? What luck_, Fushimi groaned.

"And?" His crude respond shows that his patience is drawing thin. Even after such blatant despite, Munakata remained totally unfazed, which only fueled Fushimi's wrath even more.

Munakata proposed, "I wonder... if you are interested in joining the Specter 4?" A smile tugging at his lips as he studied Fushimi's reaction.

Although the man proved to be unpredictable, Fushimi definitely did not expected for him to play this card. His previous anger diminished in a flash.

A pregnant silence follow before Fushimi finally spoke, breaking the silence with a rejection far to weak to be considered as one.

Munkata chuckled lightly before reaching for his nameplate and handed it to Fushimi, "Contact me if you ever change your mind." His tone carried no room for discussion as he bid Fushimi farewell.

"One last thing, you should cut of contact with that guy." Munakata advised while pointing towards Fushimi's pocket.

_Really, this guy is just full of surprises._

His eyes widened as the words registered in his mind, a new-found anger rose from the pit of his stomach but was immediately dismissed as Fushimi sorted to just clicked his tongue in annoyance,

"Tch. Shut up."

* * *

The ruckus back at the bar had died down after the kitten had been fed and release back on the streets. Although disappointed, Anna was quickly reassured by Kusanagi that she would still see that kitten often since they had already fed it once so it should come back frequently when its getting hungry.

Totsuka on the other hand was not convinced, "Yata, you are not going to adopt the cat? Even though you get along with it."

"Totsuka-san you are so persistent. I already said I won't." Yata grumbled in respond while shoving a mouthful of Mapo Tofu in his mouth.

"Eh! Why? Why? Why?" Totsuka pressed on, although Yata chose to ignore him and clean up the rest of his plate this time.

_That's because Saruhiko is allergic to animals._

* * *

**Author Note**: A fast update and also the first update actually since I stopped at chapter 4 before I re-posted it so that explains why I don't have a beta reader for this chapter and also the following to come. On the bright side, it's the longest chapter I have written so far!

As I have said in the last chapter the surprise guest is Munakata! I am very pleased that I was able to get the Fushimi meets Munakata into this chapter just like how I planned. **I HOPE THAT I HAVE NOT WRITTEN HIM OOC**!** SAME GOES FOR ALL THE OTHER. I GET THIS FEELING THAT I HAVE WRITTEN EVERYONE SO OOC IN THIS CHAPTER**! HOLY COW!

The wonders a beta reader do to my stories...

**Also, Fushimi being allergic to animals is a official fact that I have read on tumblr**! AHHHH!

Anyway, please please review because I'm feeling very uncertain without a beta reader and I want to make this story a good one so your reviews and constructive criticism would really help to put me on the right track. No bashing though or I'll bash you.


End file.
